


They love cuddles

by Purrfect_timing



Series: Marry now, love later (+ Extras) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect_timing/pseuds/Purrfect_timing
Summary: When no one was looking, they did something nobody would expect them (Specifically Kakashi) to do. Nobody expected them to like it (Specifically Kakashi). But they did (Especially Kakashi). They were not ready to call them lovers. But they were ready to cuddle. And cuddles are love.





	They love cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

They love cuddles

Naruto discovered something. An information, he would happily take to his grave. Just so, he would never have to share his discovery. Kakashi Hatake loved to cuddle. In the mornings, Kakashi kept Naruto in bed just to enjoy the warmth. Before he fell asleep, Kakashi pulled Naruto close to him, curled his body around the genin, so Kakashi knew, Naruto was save. Kakashi had exchanged the armchair in their library in favor for a two-person couch. Every now and then, he would grab Naruto, drag him to said couch, positioned on his lap and proceed to read while Naruto whined about how boring it was. It would have been the perfect teasing material, except Naruto knew how ashamed Kakashi was about his ‘preferences’. So instead of teasing, Naruto encouraged every single hug and cuddle. He initiated them whenever he noticed Kakashi hesitating. He prolonged them when he saw Kakahi slowly withdrawing. Naruto adored the way, Kakashi would blush. The jounin knew, Naruto knew. And Naruto laughed it off as the natural thing to do.

And it was. At least it was for him. He loved observing Kakashi and guessing what he worried about. He loved dispersing his worried. He loved how Kakashi would blush and thank him by spoiling him rotten. He loved everything about their relationship.

“Were you even listening?” Kakashi pulled gently at his hair. They were in their library. Naruto had wiggled his way out of Kakashi‘s lap, He sat beside the jounin, head resting on his husbands shoulder. During the past months, Kakashi had started to read aloud whenever he succeeded to catch Naruto. To entertain him, so he would stop whining. He did. Naruto loved the sound of Kakashi‘s voice. Soothing and warm and so full of love.

“Sorry, Kaka-sensei. What are we reading again?”

“You did not even catch that?” Kakashi closed the book, gently put it on the table beside the couch. “What would you rather do, then?”

“Keep reading? I‘ll just sit right here.”

“WHAT?! You‘re so no fun!” Kakashi mimicked him. The maskless face showed his smile. The jounin had stopped wearing it when the were sitting like that. He still wore it in bed. But Naruto was already planning on getting rid of the mask altogether. Inside their home when they were alone, at least (The genin had not intention of sharing. None at all.).

“I don’t sound like that.” He pouted.

The smile widened. A hand sneaked around his waist to pull him closer. The other wound around his thighs and pulled them on his lap again. Kakashi threw his own legs onto the couch. He grabbed Naruto‘s shoulders and pulled them to his chest. As a result, the genin was laying half way on Kakashi who was laying on their couch. Naruto‘s face was buried in Kakashi‘s lounge-clothes. He felt his husband’s laughter more than he heard it. A face buried itself in his hair and smiled. They were both blushing, he was sure of it. He loved it. Sometimes, Kakashi was too unpredictable. But it made it so much more fun to live with him. Naruto moved a little, cuddled closer, making himself comfortable. He had no intention of leaving this position soon.


End file.
